


Four Years in America Equals One Year in Maladonia

by nea2nea



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Ask A Pretty Boy to Marry You, I ship two himbos, I'm dyslexic please forgive the errors, Leap Year Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, no one cares for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea
Summary: Eugene wants to surprise his boyfriend by asking for his hand on their anniversary
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Naveen
Kudos: 14





	Four Years in America Equals One Year in Maladonia

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Leap Day Fic! Anything you Post will never count as Canon!

Eugene walked into the bedroom to see his boyfriend Naveen snoring softly on their bed the afternoon sun was shining on his beautiful face. Eugene jumped on the bed letting out a dramatic yawn. **  
**  
"Good Morning Beautiful!" Naveen jerked away looking around the room before looking up at Eugene and smiling. He started cursing in Maladonian as he flipped over onto his belly rubbing his eyes **  
**  
"How late did I sleep?" He whispered **  
**  
"Well you came back home at about 6 am and now it's 2 pm on a very special day!" Eugene said as he pulled the taller man into his arms. **  
**  
"Special day? I thought Mardi Gras was last week." Naveen joked as Eugene kissed his nose. **  
**  
"No silly, it's February 29th...remember what happened four years ago today?" Naveen thought for a bit as he played with Eugene's hands. **  
**  
"I played my first big gig at Corona. But that wasn't it." Naveen said as he smiled softly **  
**  
"Well, it is related to show, you had an interview with a very cute writer," Eugene said as he kissed Naveen's forehead. Naveen chuckled and looked up at Eugene. **  
**  
"Happy 1 Year Anniversary." **  
**  
"1 year? Honey, we've been dating for four years." **  
**  
"Well, I don't know how you Americans do it, but in Maladonia on a leap year anything you do on that day you have to wait until the next one for it to count as a year, so we've been dating for four American years and one Maladonian Year." **  
******  
"You Maladonians and your wild ways with numbers...anyway four or one years ago today you and I meet and later that night we went on our first date!" Eugene said as reached behind his pillow. **  
**  
"You bought me thought crappy sugar cookies and told me my eyes were beautiful," Naveen laughed, "And I wrote my first big single about you." **  
**  
"Well, what if I want to keep looking at those beautiful eyes forever," Eugene said as he put a little green box in front of Naveen. Naveen gasped as Eugene flipped it open the reveal the ring. Naveen quickly got up on his knees and hugged Eugene whispering thank you in his ears, Eugene laughed and hugged him tightly. **  
**  
"It's so beautiful! How did you buy it without me knowing?" Naveen said as Eugene slipped it on his finger. **  
**  
"I waited for you to go on your world tour!" **  
**  
"I went on my world tour last May!" Naveen smiled at the diamond and looked at Eugene, he kissed him and quickly ran out of the room. Eugene perked up on the bed trying to figure out where his boyfriend no fiance went. Navene came back seconds later with his hands behind his back. He sat back down on the bed and looked into Eugene's eyes. **  
**  
"I was going to ask for your hand in marriage at our anniversary dinner tonight, but I think it would be cuter if the public saw us with matching engagement rings." Eugene gasped as Naveen flipped open his box showing him the ring inside. Eugene hugged his neck before the two shared a kiss. Naveen slipped the ring onto Eugene's finger and the two of them looked at their hands. Naveen's ring a deep gold and green ring with a tiny frog craved into it and Eugene's was a blue and gold with an eagle carved into it. **  
**  
"So do we have to wait four American years to have our wedding or can we call your parents now to let them know we need to plan a wedding?" Naveen yawned and led into Eugene's body. **  
**  
"It's been an extreme five minutes for me, I'm sleepy." **  
**  
"You can't sleep we have a wedding to plan!" Eugene laughed as he picked up Naveen spinning him around. **  
**  
"It's leap day! I can sleep and not be punished for it!" Naveen grumbled as he kissed Eugene. The two of them starred into each other's eyes thinking of all that they've been through together. Whether it was four years or one year since they started off together, they would be spending a lifetime more as one********************************************************************************


End file.
